The Story of a sayajin Princess
by Aqua-Fresh-Ali
Summary: *chapter 3 up!* this is my first fic ever and i'll bet you anything that it sucks but PLEASE give it a chance and review!!!!!!!!!!!! Vegeta is sent to live with Freiza along with his lil sister. r/r
1. Waiting and the Horrible Truth

Summary: Vega is princess of Vegeta-sei and Vegeta's little sister. This is written in her POV but the POV may change in later chapters. Vega is unwanted by her parents even though she has an amazing gift. She is given to Freiza along with Vegeta to save Vegeta-sei. She loses her trust for every one except her older brother. Can a friend thought to be dead re-gain her trust or will Vega be doomed to a trust-less life?  
  
Chapter 1: Waiting and The Horrible truth  
  
It happened when I was six. I can remember how my father, my mother my brother and I were waiting, waiting for the cruel tyrant to arrive. He was a cold creature with no heart to speak of. His name? Freiza. We were waiting for this tyrant because he had control over nearly the entire universe. And that included our planet. I guess ours was his favorite planet to torment. I think this because he visited once every two years. On most planets he visits once a decade then he would destroy that planet when he got tired of it. My brother, Vegeta, who was three years older than I, hated the fact that our father. King Vegeta was so afraid of the gay midget lizard. I hated it just as much but I never showed it, I couldn't I would be beaten if I did. Anyway back to that day, It was my sixth birthday to be exact, We "canceled" the celebration because Freiza was visiting. It was my servant who told me it was canceled but I knew. I knew that for the fourth year in a row my parents forgot my birthday. I guess they favor Vegeta over me even though I was born with a gift a gift to read minds and see the future. Even being princess had its down sides, I'd say even more than being third class. No one would think that Princess Vega of Vegeta-sei would have a life this horrible, especially at such a young age. The only person who might have remembered my birthday was Vegeta. Sure the kid was spoiled but he loved me more than anything.  
  
"Vega! Wake up! The gay midget lizard will be here with Lard Boy and The Amazing Green Lady in only a few hours!" Vegeta whispered in my ear. *Oh great he's bringing Dodoria and Zarbon with him. I won't live to see tomorrow* I thought to my self. "I'm up! Vegeta I'm up!" I yelled to him. "Yup ttyl (a/n and for those of you who don't already know ttyl means talk to you later) he said as he left my chamber. I got out of bed, took a quick shower and got dressed. I wore my best dress, but I hated that dress because I was allowed only to wear it when Freiza visited. The only reason I wore it today was because Mother insisted on it. An hour later Vegeta, Mother, Father and I went down to the landing area to wait for the damned midget lizard. Then I saw his space ship coming closer to the landing area. No doubt he was coming just to torment Father and Mother as well as Vegeta, me and the rest of the Saya-jin race. I was terrified. I grabbed Vegeta's hand for comfort, longing for him to tell me that it would be OK. He looked at me and saw the tears in my eyes. I had a vision the previous night. I had a feeling that I would no longer live in the Palace. I don't remember hardly anything about my vision except I was with Vegeta and very, very scared. The ship landed. We stared impatiently at the door to the ship waiting for the tyrant to come out. Finally the door opened and out came a white, short lizard that looked as if it were wearing black lipstick and black Nail Polish, this was Freiza. Next came a taller man who had long green hair, that was put up in a long braid, and greenish-blue skin, he answered to the name Zarbon. Last came a fairly short and very fat pink creature, his name being Dodoria. My father led us to the throne room. They were to discuss important business. "Father? Why must Vegeta and I come to the meeting as well?" I asked my father but it was Freiza who answered. "Because I requested it little one" I didn't like the tone. It scared me shit less. But all I said was "Yes Lord Freiza" It pained me to say these words. He was no lord. He was not worthy. But I doubted he was worthy to live. We arrived at the throne room. Freiza took a seat in my father's throne. All I could do was stare hatefully at the tyrant. "Vegeta, Vega go sit in the corner and talk or something" father said. We obeyed which was awkward on it's own. Usually Vegeta would make a sarcastic comment or something. "Something isn't right, Vegeta! I have a very bad feeling!" I told my older brother. "Don't worry, Vega nothing will happen. And if I'm wrong I will protect you until I have no life left in my body." I did not answer because I heard the slight fear in his voice. I knew that I was the only one that ever could. To anyone else it would have sounded emotionless. A tear forced it's way down my cheek. Vegeta saw this and wiped it away. About 10 minutes later Zarbon come over to the corner and said "Lord Freiza wishes the presence of you two monkeys" and he went back to the middle of the room with Vegeta and I close behind. "Well Zarbon, Dodoria it looks like we have gained a couple of munchkins" the midget lizard said. "What is he talking about? Father?" I asked but was afraid of the answer. "Lord Freiza has requested that you two go back on his ship with him and I granted that." He said as if it were as bright as day as it should have been. "WHAT!?!" Vegeta was pissed. I looked into my father's face, searching for any sign of regret. I found none. I searched his thoughts and what I found was horrible. *I'm finally getting rid of those brats! What luck! They will no longer pester me with their questions and arguments* I was shocked that my own Father would think such a thing. *So I searched my mother's thoughts. *I can't believe I'm losing my son! Please let him stay out of trouble and be all right. * I kept reading her thoughts for about five minutes, and it was all about how worried she was about Vegeta. "Mommy? Is it true that you would miss Vegeta that much and not give a damn about me? Yes Mommy I read you thoughts. It was all about how you would miss Vegeta. I read Daddy's thought s too. He was happy to get rid of Vegeta and I." Tears started to fall down my cheeks as I said this. "I thank you so much for the wonderful birthday present. I mean it's not every day you get sent off to live with a gay midget lizard." I continued sarcastically. "Your birthday?" Vegeta asked me. I looked at him shocked. "Even you forgot my birthday? You my older brother forgot that I turn six on this exact day?" I ran from the room. I ran all the way to my only friend's house. *Raditz remembered my birthday! He would never forget!* I knocked on the door. Raditz answered it and said "Princess Vega! What are you doing here? And without a body guard too!" he said. "Don't call me Princess! Please Raditz never call me Princess! And I'm here to see it you forgot as well" I told him. "Forgot? Um . nope I didn't forget anything! Nothing at all!" he answered innocently. "You did forget something! You for got the same thing everyone else forgot! All of you people forgot my birthday! Not even Vegeta remembered!" I turned to run but behind me were Vegeta, Freiza, Zarbon and Dodoria all waiting for me to stop yelling. Zarbon picked me up roughly and carried me to the ship. I was screaming the whole way. About half an hour later, when we were well out of the planet's atmosphere Freiza told us to look out the window. "That is your home planet. Look at the planet that betrayed you two by sending you to space so that it would survive." I stared at the ruby red planet. It was true they did betray me. I guessed that they planned how to destroy my hope and happiness. The next thing I knew was Freiza was outside the ship and nearing the planet. He charged a VERY strong ki ball and tossed it at my home world. I stared at the ruby red planet as it exploded, even after Freiza was back in the ship I stared. That is before I collapsed on the floor and blacked out. This was to be the beginning of a very hard life. 


	2. I Begin training and make a new friend

Disclaimer: I never have and never will own DBZ or any of it's characters. Summary: Vega is princess of Vegeta-sei and Vegeta's little sister. This is written in her POV but the POV may change in later chapters. Vega is unwanted by her parents even though she has an amazing gift. She is given to Freiza along with Vegeta to save Vegeta-sei. She loses her trust for every one except her older brother. Can a friend thought to be dead re-gain her trust or will Vega be doomed to a trust less life?  
  
I want to thank every1 who reviewed the last chapter! (Even though it wasn't many ()  
Chapter two: I begin training and make a friend  
  
I am now 12 years old. My life is harsh but I do nothing about it. I can't. All I am here for is so that Freiza can force my brother in to doing something and sometimes predict the future for him. I talk to no one except for my brother. No one, besides Vegeta, has even heard my voice since I was six. I will let no one touch even my hand. I have learned not to trust. Some of the warriors on Freiza's ship have tried to get me to talk. None have succeeded. Vegeta is getting stronger by the day. Wait I should say by the hour. He spends all of his time either training, purging planets or keeping me from getting beaten by the cruel warriors that I am forced to put up with. Vegeta is determined to become the legendary. He want's to become a Super Saya-jin so that he can destroy Freiza and avenge our home world. There is only one more Saya-jin that we know of. His name is Nappa. He is about five years older then Vegeta and eight years older then me. He trains with Vegeta most of the time because he wishes to help avenge the deaths of our people. "Vegeta? I was wondering. could you train me? I also want to help destroy Freiza! I hate him as much as you do and if not more!" I asked him one day. "I'm sorry Vega but you're not ready! I don't want you to get hurt." He said. "You need to stop treating me like a baby! I'm 12 years old! I can take a little pain!" I argued. "Whatever but tell me when you get tiered" he said after 20 minutes of arguing. So I started to train. Vegeta taught me how to use ki blasts, how to fly and he spared with me a lot too. He even taught me how to use two of my favorite attacks! They were Final Flash and Galick Gun. Ever since I first saw him use those attacks I wanted to have the ability to use them. Within three weeks I was flying like a pro, I had mastered both Final Flash, Galick Gun and many other ki attacks. Vegeta was amazed at how fast I was learning. He wanted me to spar with Nappa sometime, but I wouldn't. I didn't trust him. I guess Nappa really wanted me to trust him. He'd try anything to gain my trust. or at least talk to him. But I swore never to trust anyone other then Vegeta. And I wasn't about to break my vow or so I thought. ~*~*~ TWO MONTHS AFTER TRAINING BEGINS~*~*~  
  
Vegeta is leaving for a purging mission. He will be gone for about a month. "I want you to train with Nappa while I'm gone" he told me before he left. "You need to keep up your training and Nappa already agreed" "Why do I have to train with him? Can't I train alone?" I argued. "No Vega! I want you to train with Nappa. It would help you gain more power to spar with someone other then my self" "Whatever!" was the last thing I said to him before we went down to the pod room. "Well see ya in a month!" Vegeta said. "Yup, see ya" I really didn't want him to leave but hey what choice did I have? He got in to the pod closed the door and blasted off. *Well I guess I should go train* I walked down the hall to the training rooms. By now I could train in 200 times Vegeta-sei's normal gravity. Vegeta was still wondering how I managed it. When I got to the training room I took out my card-key (or whatever the hfil their called) and unlocked the door. Nappa was there getting beaten up by some blue colored alien. I checked their power levels. The alien's was only about 1000 and Nappa's was only 900. *Vegeta want's me to train with them? My Kami there power levels aren't half mine put together!* "Weaklings." I said to get their attention. "You aren't even sparing under 100 times normal gravity!" "What you think you can do better?" the blue alien asked. "No. I know I can do better" I said matter-of-factly "Prove it!" he challenged. "Fine by me!" I walked over to the control panel and changed the gravity setting to 150 for a warm up. The alien and Nappa fells to the floor. I laughed at them. I started to do sit ups 1000 to be exact. Then 1000 push-ups. When I finished they finally could stand up. "All right who wants to spar with me?" Then I realized *Why am I talking to them? Why am I breaking my vow? DAMN IT! VEGETA WILL THINK I'M GETTING WEAK!* The blue alien said, "wouldn't you like to know who I am first?" " Not really but I guess you'd want a name on your tombstone wouldn't you?" "OK then. um. my name is Luke." 'I hope he can fight better then me can introduce himself' "Well are you gonna fight or just stand there?" I asked as I got in to a fighting stance. "Fight" was his reply. He got in a fighting stance as well. *~*~*~* 2 minutes later *~*~*~* "That was way to easy!" I boasted "please tell me! Was that you're best?" That was the shortest spar in the history of forever! (A/N I know that don't make sense but that's OK! lol) 'All I did was wait for him to attack then I kicked him and punched him once each! What a loser!' Nappa looked terrified. "Holy crap! How did you get that strong!?!" Luke asked me. "Easy" I told him "I spend nearly all of my time in a training room and I'm Vegeta's sister." I said that part with a proud smirk. "V-Vegeta has a sister?" he was surprised (A/N gee what gave you that idea? *Evil look from Vega* um never mind.). "No shit Sherlock!" (A/N I love the phrase! OK I'll shut up now) 'why does Freiza put up with this moron? Hey I could have some fun with him! Time to put my mind trick to use' (A/N so that's who it was! She's been playing mind tricks on me! Lol!)  
  
(A/N important! Luke's thoughts Vega's thoughts Thank you for you're time)  
  
Wow that girl is not only hott but she is also a great fighter Gee Thanks! But you know you're not really my type! Hfil you can't last 2 minutes in a spar against me! What the hfil? How are you doing that? I'm not telling! Oh and Zarbon says that you look hott! A/N sorry people I couldn't help it! I mean would you believe that a guy that looks like that is straight? He looks a LOT like a woman if you ask me!) OMG Really? That's fucking gross! Well that's what he said! And just to let you know, he thinks you're gay too! Why the hfil are you telling me this? 'Cuz it's true!  
  
I ended the conversation. Thank Kami I can hide my emotions! Or I would be lmao (laughing my ass off just to let you know) right now.  
  
Over the next few weeks Luke and I became closer. Nappa was a little jealous I guess he would give Luke dirty looks every chance he could. *~*~*~*END CHAPTER*~*~*~* Sorry for the shortness! I could think of much to write! but anyway REVEIW! But anyway! REVIEW! 


	3. Vegeta returns and the Reunion of old fr...

Disclaimer: don't even ask I own nothing because I am flat broke. If I did own DBZ I would be filthy stinking rich. Hey people! It's Aqua_Fresh_Ali again! This is the third chapter of "the story of a Saya-jin princess" and I hope you like it! But if you actually are reading this story you have to review! Can you believe it only one review per chapter! I think I'm gonna cry! *Starts crying* lol jk but please review! Special Thanks to my two reviewers: and  
  
Chapter 3 Vegeta returns and the reunion of old friends  
  
I spent the month sparring with Luke and Nappa. They still can't even punch me. I've found out a few things about Luke. Like he's two years older then me, he came from a planet called Zerhjii (A/N don't ask I just typed in letters O_O;) and he has a little sister about my age named Jen and she's totally weak. Anyway Vegeta will be back tomorrow. He's gonna be surprised when he finds out about Luke. He'll probably think he's my boyfriend or something. Oh well. Maybe I'll play a little trick on them. Like stop talking again. I'll make Vegeta think that nothing has changed and Luke and Nappa think I'm mad at them! It's perfect! They're gonna be so clueless! (Insert evil laughter). I walked down the hall to the training room. "Hey Vega! Sup?" Luke Greeted. I ignored him and just turned the gravity up to 350. *I wonder if Vegeta can go up to 350 w/ the gravity. I'll ask him when he gets back* "Vega are you OK?" Nappa asked. I just ignored him. I watched as the gravity started to take effect and Nappa and Luke were forced to the ground. It took all I had not to burst out laughing. I just started to punch and kick an invisible opponent. * I wonder if they'll be able to get to their knees within the hour. ~*~*~ One hour later ~*~*~ They still couldn't get up I turned the gravity off and went to my chambers to take a shower. Then I went to the mess hall to eat lunch. *Damn these guys are pigs! They can't go 1 meal without throwing food! * "DAMN IT DODORIA! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" I screamed after some Mogeb (A/N its like tapioca pudding. That stuff is fun on April Fool's Day) landed in my hair. The whole Mess hall became quiet and I charged at him and beat him to a bloody pulp. I guess Freiza walked in just as I landed my first punch because afterward I heard him say "Well it looks like the little monkey Princess has been training. I bet she's stronger than Vegeta." I froze. * Aww shit this is just what I need, to get my ass kicked by Freiza * I bowed "pardon Lord Freiza but Dodoria here has made sure to make some Mogeb land in my hair" "So you decided to beat the shit out of him?" Frieza asked. *What he shit himself?* "Yes he messed with my hair and he paid for it." I replied simply. "Well I guess you are worthy of being an elite if you can beat Dodoria like that. Zarbon show her to her new room in the elite wing." "Yes Lord Frieza." Zarbon answered and he led me to the elite wing. The trip to my new room was silent. Zarbon led me 3 doors past Vegeta's room and showed me in. "My room is across the hall Dodoria's is next to yours on the left, an empty room on the right, the door after that is Nappa's room and after that is Vegeta's room." He said. After he left I went to my old room to get my stuff. It took me a while to get my whole wardrobe out of the closet. I had to take five trips just to get that to my new room. "Finally! I thought I'd never get that done!" I said as I lay down on the bed. "God I'm tired! First training then I beat Dodoria and then I have to move my wardrobe! What next? God I need a shower!" I was in the shower for about an hour. "So much better! I'd better go see how Luke and Nappa are doing on their training." I walked to the Training room and there were Nappa and Luke sparring yet again. I pretended to ignore them just to stick with my plan. "Vega is something wrong?" Nappa had stopped sparring and looked over at me. I remained silent and started to attack an invisible opponent. "VEGA!?! Why aren't you talking to us?" Luke asked. I guess he was getting annoyed. If I told you then I would have to talk stupid. "Why can't you tell me telepathically?" he inquired. Because I don't feel like it! "FINE THEN! See if I care!" he burst out. "OK I'm confused" stated Nappa. (A/N Duh Nappa's an idiot! And he doesn't know that Vega has telepathic powers lol!). An hour later I was still not talking to Nappa and Luke. They had decided to get a VERY late lunch I mean it was now like 4:30. Then the door to the training room opened and a boy that looked to be a year older then I walked in. He had long spiky hair that went down to about his knees. He some how looked familiar. I watched him sink to his knees under the pull of the increased gravity. I guess he thought that the gravity was at a lower setting before he walked in. "Who are you?" I asked rudely. "." He couldn't answer the gravity was too strong. So I turned the gravity off. "Now will you answer me?" He stood up and said "What? Princess Vegetables doesn't remember me?" He replied smugly. "Princess Vegetab- Raditz? Is that really you?" I was amazed. "I thought that you were destroyed with Vegeta-sei! How did you survive?" " I was sent out on a mission to find my little brother Kakarot about 20 minutes before the planet's destruction." He explained. "Kakarot? Oh he was the one that they sent to that planet . what was it? Um. oh yea! Earth. Did you find him?" I was definitely curious. "Yes I found him but he did not remember anything about being a Saya- jin or even that his name was Kakarot. He told me that his name was Goku or something like that. I decided to leave and find out where Freiza was located. I wanted to know if you were still alive or if Freiza had murdered you and Prince Vegeta." He paused " But I was caught in an asteroid shower and the pod I was in was damaged so that I had to float there in space until a ship spotted me and picked me up. Today was the day that I was found. Five years stuck sleeping in a space pod is quite uncomfortable. Damn I think I'm still a little stiff." We laughed. It was strange because it was my first real laugh since two days before my planet was destroyed. Vegeta, Raditz and I were playing in the Palace garden it was the last truly happy day of my life. I was called back from my last happy memory by Luke and Nappa returning from the Mess Hall. "Who is that?" they asked in unison. I decided to forget my plan because if Raditz was here then there was no point in not talking. "This is Raditz. He was my best friend back on Vegeta-sei." I told them. *hey I wonder what they'll think of him* So I read their thought's. Damn not another Guy I have to compete with were Luke's thoughts. Oh grand another weakling I have to put up with. *wow I guess Nappa thinks highly of himself.* "I expect you to treat him with respect or you will suffer" *wow I sounded an awful lot like Vegeta! Talk about scary!* "whatever" they replied. "Hey Raditz what wing is you're room located in? Cuz I'm in the Elite Wing as well as Vegeta and Nappa." I asked him. "same as you. I have the room that is one down from Dodoria's" "Really? My room is between those two rooms! I can't believe it!" I replied happily. *wait did Luke just growl? Aww it was so cute! Cute? Where the hfil did that come from? Damn I must be getting weak* 


End file.
